All I want for Christmas is you (Sorry I mean for Hanoukka)
by Alissa Rose-Mia
Summary: La seule chose que voulait William, six ans, pour Noël c'était un bébé... Une petite sœur de préférence, et il fera tout pour l'avoir. Absolument tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Joyeuses fêtes à tous, je reviens après quelques mois avec une petite fic de... Noël ! Tout le monde en fait et je voulais essayée aussi, bon ce n'est excessivement centré là-dessus mais c'est là, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau qui j'espère vous plaira, je n'avais pas prévue de faire une histoire de Noël à la base et je m'y suis prise à la dernière minute, ça fait moins de deux semaines que je bosse dessus, je n'ai jamais écris aussi vite lol, c'est en deux parties. Et raconter en deux temps, en 2012 et en 2027, je trouvais intéressant d'explorer deux versions de cette histoire.**

 **Bien évidemment c'est un Univers Alternatif bien mignon avec un tout petit peu de drame ou en tout cas je l'espère.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **14 Décembre 2012.**

_ Où sont tes chaussures ?

L'enfant haussa innocemment les épaules lui jetant un regard candide de malice, Oliver soupira lourdement et parti à la recherche des chaussures sûrement jetées dans un coin, il les trouva finalement derrière le sapin de noël, roulant des yeux Oliver tendit la paire à son fils qui les pris d'un air dépité.

Oliver ne pourra jamais comprendre l'aversion qu'avait son fils à l'égard des chaussures.

Il les cachait dans tout les endroits possible et inimaginable, la pire cachette devait sans doute être dans le micro-onde, Oliver avait dû laisser les fenêtres ouvertes durant quatre jours avant que l'odeur de caoutchouc brûler ne s'en aille, en pleine hiver qui plus est.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de façon intimidante, même si d'après son fils dans cette position il avait plus l'air constipé qu'autre chose, et regarda intensément le petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à mettre cette fichue paire de chaussures.

_ J'aime pas les chaussures, grommela l'enfant, pétulant. C'est moche comme truc !

_ C'est pas fait pour être beau Will, c'est fait pour protéger tes pieds alors tu les mets et sans protesté en plus s'il te plaît.

_ T'es pas gentil comme papa, tu dis toujours non.

_ Aux choses folles que tu me demandes oui. Où as-tu vu que les gens sortent sans chaussures à leurs pieds ?! Tu dois les mettre un point c'est tout, c'est une obligation.

William ne répondit pas, offensé, mais lui tendit un pied pour qu'il lui attache ses lacets malgré qu'Oliver lui ait déjà montré comment faire des dizaines de fois, pour le faite il lui expliqua une nouvelle fois, il sourit brièvement en entendant le soupire ennuyé du petit garçon.

Une fois les lacets lacés Oliver se releva et lui fit enfiler son manteau rouge vif deux fois trop grand qui d'après Will était en fait une cape de super-héro qu'il portait fièrement, ainsi que son écharpe et son bonnet, ah les enfants…

_ Donc tu te souviens des règles, n'est-ce pas William ?

_ Oui papa, je dois pas parler aux étrangers, je dois rien touché, je dois te tenir la main, je m'en souviens tu les répètes tout le temps, je suis plus un bébé !

Oliver renifla discrètement, plus un bébé… oui c'est ça, pour lui son fils sera toujours son bébé même lorsqu'il sera grand, et puis il se retint de lui dire que les grands garçons ne cachent pas leurs chaussures derrière le sapin.

Fin prêts le père et le fils quittèrent leur appartement sous les plaintes de ce dernier qui trouvait mille et un défauts aux faits de porter des chaussures, Oliver encaissa sans rien dire, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour faire croire à son fils qu'il l'écoutait avec attention alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans une semaine ça sera l'anniversaire de Will, son petit garçon aura six ans.

Il jeta un regard à son fils et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour, il grandissait si vite, Oliver avait encore l'impression que c'était hier que l'infirmière lui tendait le bébé emmitouflé dans sa couverture blanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient fixement

Le jour où Oliver avait appris qu'il était père était aussi le jour de la mort de la mère de son fils, ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde, la police était venue au manoir pour l'informer de la mort prématurée de Samantha Clayton.

Il avait bien sûr été attristé mais n'avait pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui annonçait cette nouvelle tragique, qu'est-ce que ça avait avoir avec lui… jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de l'aide à l'enfance ne se présente et lui assure que son fils allait bien, il avait été protégé à l'arrière de la voiture et n'avait aucunes blessures causé par l'accident.

La culpabilité sur le visage de sa mère avait suffit à Oliver pour comprendre toute l'histoire à quelques détails près, heureusement Samantha avait eu le bon sens de l'inscrire comme le père sur le certificat de naissance sinon son fils aurait été perdu dans des familles d'accueils alors qu'il avait encore une famille biologique.

Oliver sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'enseigne du magasin, il mena la voiture jusqu'aux places de parking réservés aux familles et se gara, il se retient de répondre méchamment à la femme folle dans la voiture jaune d'en face qui lui hurlait qu'elle l'avait vue en premier cette place en le traitant de tout les noms colorés qui existe.

_ Papa pourquoi la dame elle a dit que t'étais un trou du-

_ William on ne doit pas répéter les gros mots ! Sermonna Oliver en maudissant cette femme dans sa tête. Ça ne se fait pas.

_ Pourquoi elle te criait des gros mots alors papa ?

_ Parce qu'elle est mal élevée visiblement.

_ Eh bien je pense que son papa devrait la mettre dans le coin ! Elle est pas gentille la dame !

Il se retourna lentement vers son fils qui secouait la tête comme si il était véritablement affligé par la grossièreté de cette femme et plissa ses yeux.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais mis au coin moi.

_ George dit que son père le met dans le coin quand il fait une bêtise et que après il a plus envie de faire des bêtises parce que le coin c'est vraiment pas cool… peut-être que si tu me mettais dans le coin je cacherais plus mes chaussures, déclara William, un peu accusateur.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, l'incrédulité léchant son corps, quel genre de… mais qu'est-ce qu'il… Non, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, il valait mieux ne rien dire à ça. C'était mieux pour sa santé mental.

Il descendit de la voiture ignorant les klaxons furieux de la femme enragée qui finit par partir, deux de ses enfants en bas âge hurlant à la mort dans sa voiture, Oliver grimaça et contourna sa voiture pour ouvrir à son fils qui avait déjà détachée sa ceinture de sécurité et attendait impatiemment qu'il lui ouvre la portière, William cria de joie en sautant sur le sol bétonné et se tortilla d'excitation.

_ Tu sais… ce n'est qu'un simple magasin…

_ Oui mais il y a des jouets et des bonbons dedans !

Les bonbons, la hantise d'Oliver.

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Will, on doit juste faire quelques courses.

_ Oh et décorations de Noël, on en a encore besoin !

Heureusement il avait développé un plan infaillible pour éviter les rayons bonbons et jouets à bruits, et en période de fêtes aussi, Pâque, Halloween, Noël. Bon certaine fois ça ne marchait pas mais comme disait son propre père on ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois après tout.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand super-marché rutilant de lumières rouges et vertes paniers à roulettes à la main, un petit et un grand, pas de jaloux comme ça, lui dit son fils, comme si Oliver aurait été jaloux qu'il ait un panier et pas lui, encore une fois il roula des yeux en voyant un faux Père Noël les saluer joyeusement de son « Oh Oh Oh » et attrapa la main de William fermement en se repassant sa liste de courses mentalement.

_ Papa ? On peut acheté du pain d'épices ?

_ Non William, répondit Oliver, d'un neutre. Tu n'aimes pas ça et tu le sais.

_ Mais peut-être que cette fois je vais aimé !

Habituellement c'était Raisa qui s'y collait mais elle avait dû partir en Russie précipitamment à cause d'un cousin qui avait eu un accident louche et la demandait, en passant par le rayon des produits laitiers il eut un gros doute, est-ce qu'ils avaient encore du lait ou pas ? Oliver essaya de visualisé son réfrigérateur et ses placards mais il n'était pas sûr, il lui semblait qu'il y avait une bouteille mais…

_ Hey Will on a encore du lait tu crois ?

_ Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis qu'un enfant moi, et puis Raisa t'as dit d'écrire sur un papier, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

Certaine fois il se demandait quel genre d'enfant on lui avait donné exactement, une sorte d'étrange extra-terrestre sans doute. Indécis il ne mit qu'une seule bouteille de lait dans le panier, père et fils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux étales à fruits et légumes, là il se détendit, il savait parfaitement quoi prendre.

_ Je peux t'aider papa ? Demanda son fils en lui faisant les yeux doux. S'il te plaît ? Moi aussi je veux mettre des fruits dans des petits sachets !

_ D'accord, accepta Oliver avec lassitude, sachant que le jeu n'amuserait son fils que trois minutes avant qu'il ne se plaigne que c'était nul et ennuyant. Tu dois prendre cinq pommes et les mettre dans ce sachet, cinq pas une de plus Will.

_ Oui papa.

Étrangement les trois minutes passèrent et pas de plainte, maintenant suspicieux il se tourna vers l'étalage de pommes et déglutit en ne voyant pas de tête blonde, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et un peu plus frénétiquement, il tenta de se calmer et regarda autour de lui, mais pas de trace.

_ William ? William réponds-moi ! William !

_ Je suis là papa, fit la voix familière de son fils en tirant sa veste, derrière lui. Pourquoi tu cris ?

Il se retourna rapidement le soulagement déferlant sur lui d'un coup, il n'avait jamais perdu son fils dans un magasin ou quelque part d'autre, Oliver vérifia qu'il n'avait rien en soufflant.

_ Où étais-tu ? Tu devais juste prendre des pommes, pas allé de te promener William ! J'ai eu très peur ! Tu connais pourtant les règles, non ?

Ça ne sembla pas dérangé plus que ça le petit garçon qui haussa les épaules, apparemment indifférent.

_ J'ai trouvé autre chose à acheté, lui dit-il en poussant une… _poussette_. Quand je pense que tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait pas acheter des bébés dans les magasins… regarde il y a un prix sur lui, il coûte trois dollars, ça va c'est pas trop chère, rajouta-t-il en hochant la tête et lui montrant une étiquettes collée sur la poussette. Je veux que ça soit mon cadeau de Noël.

Estomaqué, Oliver ne put que regarder le bébé dans le berceau la bouche grande ouverte qui devait avoir environs cinq ou six mois, la petite fille ne semblait pas plus grande que Will lorsqu'on l'avait mis dans ses bras il y a cinq ans, elle le regarda à son tour et lui fit un sourire adorable, ses petites mains se levèrent vers lui en gesticulant, une boucle châtain sortie de son bonnet rose à pompons, elle était terriblement mignonne… et son fils était un voleur de bébé !

Oh seigneur…

_ Où tu as trouvé ce bébé Will ?! Cria-t-il, affolé tout en regardant autour de lui frénétiquement. Oh mon dieu ! Mais à quoi tu pensais en le prenant ? Les bébés ne sont pas à vendre, c'est une étiquette de prix pour les tomates pas le bébé ! Mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ?

Le bébé gazouilla et son cœur fondit, ça devrait être impossible d'être aussi mignonne, William attrapa les poignées de la poussette et la roula à côté de lui de manière possessive lui donnant son meilleur regard coléreux.

_ Si, il est à vendre ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que si il y a un prix sur quelque chose ça veut dire qu'il est à vendre, alors je l'achète et elle est à moi ! C'est mon cadeau !

_ William Mason Queen donne-moi cette poussette tout de suite ! Les bébés ne sont pas à vendre et celui-là appartient à une maman et un papa qui doivent être fou d'inquiétude, dépêche-toi de me dire ou tu l'as trouver !

Son fils était un criminel. Est-ce que les enfants pouvaient être mis en prison ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait l'arrêté ?

Mais William n'eut pas besoin de répondre car des cris angoissés et terrifiés se firent entendre, se reprochant inévitablement d'eux, une furie blonde passa devant lui et le bouscula sans ménagement pour se jetée dans le berceau, la femme prit la petite fille dans ses bras en sanglotant bruyamment, elle la serra contre elle en s'effondrant contre le mur d'en face le visage enfoncé dans le cou du bébé qui s'agitait joyeusement.

_ Oh mon dieu, sanglota la femme, tremblante comme une feuille. Mon bébé… mon bébé…

Oliver sentit la culpabilité grimper en lui, si il avait mieux surveillé son fils cette pauvre femme n'aurait pas eu la peur de sa vie, durant les quelques secondes ou il avait cru son fils disparu son monde entier avait tremblé… il n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'avait dû ressentir cette femme en ne trouvant pas la poussette contenant son minuscule bébé.

Les gens chuchotaient autour d'eux en prenant des photos sans discrétion, génial demain à la une Oliver savait déjà ce qui allait être dit, il jeta un regard à son fils qui baissa le sien en faisant une moue triste.

_ Tu as intérêt à t'excuser et rapidement William, lui ordonna-t-il en le poussant vers la femme. Vas-y !

Le petit garçon resta planté là comme un piquet en tortillant ses doigts les uns contre les autres nerveusement, Oliver soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules frêles de son fils, s'agenouillant il posa sa main sur le bras de la femme qui se calmait doucement, elle reniflait délicatement un léger sanglot faisant tressauté sa poitrine.

_ Je suis _vraiment désolé_ madame, chuchota Oliver avec sincérité. Mon fils… il ne pensait pas à mal, je vous en pris ne portez pas plainte, il a que six ans… même pas, cinq ans, onze mois et trois semaines, je sais que c'est pas une raison mais je peux vous assurez qu'il sera puni et comme il faut, je suis vraiment navré, Will…

_ Désolé madame… je pensais qu'elle était à vendre, il y avait un prix sur la poussette, tenta de se justifier William, en mâchant sa joue. Tu peux la garder je suppose… je trouverais un autre bébé à vendre-

_ William ! Morigéna-t-il, fermement, ce n'était pas le moment d'empirée la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Madame, voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ? Votre… le papa de votre fille ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans la tête de ce gamin ? Quel enfant de six ans veut à tout prix avoir un bébé ? Et surtout l'acheté… soudainement Oliver regarda les alentours avec suspicions, et si les gens se mettaient en tête qu'ils faisaient du réel trafique de bébé ? Il voyait déjà la police ou pire le FBI venir les interroger, que devait-il faire pour que son fils comprenne qu'on ne pouvait pas tout acheter ?

Le respect de la vie et tout ce qui allait avec, était-il un si mauvais père que Will n'avait encore compris cette notion à son âge ?

C'est dans des rares moments tel que celui-là qu'Oliver aurait voulu que Will ait une mère et lui un certain soutien, certaine fois c'était vraiment difficile d'élever un enfant seul, sans partenaire à qui confier ses craintes et ses problèmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées Oliver remarqua à peine que la mère s'était calmée et avait fait rapproché son fils d'elle, ce fut la plainte du bébé qui l'en sortie et attira son attention, elle était vraiment adorable cette petite fille et souriante en plus, c'était peut-être le papa en lui mais il sentait son cœur fondre à chaque sourire baveux, naturellement son regard finit par tomber sur le visage de la femme…

Et d'accord si la fille était mignonne la mère était magnifique, tellement jolie, ses yeux étaient… incroyablement bleus, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens, expressifs, gentils et brillants, un peu bouche-bée Oliver continua de la contempler de manière fixe, elle avait l'air épuisée mais restait rayonnante, ses cheveux blonds étaient en queue de cheval lâche et désordonnée, ses vêtements n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, un simple jean et un pull sous un manteau en laine pourtant elle semblait respirer l'élégance d'une manière bien à elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur je ne porterais pas plainte, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit, déclara-t-elle se méprenant de son regard fixe, sa voix douce mais rauque à cause de ses pleurs. C'est juste un drôle de malentendu, ma fille va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et merci mais non, pas de papa, c'est juste ma fille et moi.

Oliver ne fit que hocher bêtement la tête, silencieux. Il retient cependant l'information dans sa tête, pas de papa. Hum… d'accord.

_ Hum… oui merci, finit-il par dire en comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse.

_ Je m'appelle Felicity et ça c'est Lilly ma fille, toi c'est William n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, et lui c'est mon papa, il s'appelle Oliver, répondit son fils, d'un ton sérieux en le pointant du doigt. Lilly c'est jolie mais le prénom que je lui aie donnée est mieux.

_ Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ariel comme dans mon dessin animée préféré, j'aime les sirènes.

_ Oh c'est mon dessin animée préféré aussi, c'est un très beau prénom c'est vrai, dis-moi William pourquoi tu veux acheté un bébé ?

_ Je veux une petite sœur mais papa veut pas la créer parce qu'il dit qu'il faut une maman pour faire un bébé mais moi j'ai pas de maman, elle est morte quand j'étais un petit bébé, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'acheter, papa dit qu'on peut pas acheter les bébés mais j'en ai trouvé un moi et pas trop chère en plus.

_ Je vois, dit Felicity, en hochant la tête. Je comprends ton souhait William, quand j'étais une petite fille je voulais aussi une sœur mais je n'avais pas de papa-

_ Il est mort ?

_ William ! Intervient Oliver en tentant de le tirer vers lui, gêné. On ne pose pas ce genre de question-

_ Non ce n'est grave, il n'est pas mort il m'a abandonnée en fait, il est juste… parti.

Elle se tut semblant perdue dans ses vieux souvenirs durant quelques secondes, sa fille gigota et attrapa une poignée des cheveux de sa mère entre ses petits doigts joufflus.

_ Les papas comme ça, faut les mettre au coin, trancha fermement William, plissant les yeux.

Bizarrement Oliver ressentit le besoin de se défendre.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais mis au coin de sa vie je le jure ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est tellement fixé sur cette punition.

Felicity ricana doucement, les yeux brillant d'amusement, elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le croyait et étrangement Oliver s'en sentit… rassuré.

D'une voix douce comme de la soie elle se mit à expliquée à son fils pourquoi on ne pouvait pas (évidemment) acheter les bébés, les yeux de son fils s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle lui demanda si il voulait être acheté par quelqu'un et donc quitté son papa, le cri que poussa Will en disant que jamais il ne voulait être séparer de lui gonfla son cœur d'amour et de tendresse.

_ Et c'est pour ça que les bébés ou les petits garçons et les petites filles ne s'achètent pas, finit la jeune maman, frottant les cheveux châtain de son fils d'un geste tendre. Tu comprends William ?

_ Oui madame. Je suis désolé d'avoir volé Ariel… euh je veux dire Lilly, se rattrapa William d'un hochement de tête frénétique.

_ Je te pardonne chéri, tu es trop mignon pour qu'on puisse rester fâcher contre toi. Tu sais quoi, si ton père est d'accord lui et toi pouvez venir à la maison pour voir Lilly quand tu veux. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez monsieur ?

Bien sûr son garçon sauta sur l'occasion.

_ Oui ! Aller papa s'il te plaît on peut ? S'il te plaît papa, le meilleur papa du monde ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas Will, hésita Oliver, jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme pour être sûr que sa proposition était sincère, elle lui fit un signe du menton avec un sourire.

_ Je cacherais plus jamais mes chaussures !

Plus jamais ? Eh bien qui pouvait résisté à une telle promesse ? Certainement pas lui.

_ D'accord, quand Mademoiselle Felicity nous le dira on ira leur rendre visite.

_ Super ! Je t'aime papa, hurla William, se jetant sur lui d'un bond. Je vais avoir une petite sœur comme ça, sans qu'on l'achète.

Oliver ricana nerveusement, les enfants tout de suite les grands mots, et osa regardé la blonde en face de lui, il resta surpris en voyant l'air contemplatif sur son visage.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon pote.

William le relâcha tout aussi soudainement retournant aux côtés de Felicity pour regarder le bébé qui gargouillait adorablement dans les bras de sa mère, il lui toucha une joue joufflue et gloussa bruyamment. Les deux parents partagèrent un sourire amusé mais attendri.

Il se pencha et tendit les mains vers Felicity en la voyant tenter de se levée avec un seul bras, Oliver attrapa sa taille fine et la souleva facilement, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ne mangeait-elle pas assez ?

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui fit un sourire si brillant qu'Oliver resta planté devant elle à lui rendre son sourire, quoique un peu plus stupidement, il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il passa à lui sourire comme un idiot mais assez de temps pour que son fils ne s'impatiente et ne tire sur son pantalon comme un chevronné, heureusement qu'il mettait une ceinture, sinon il aurait été forcé de montrer son caleçon à beaucoup plus de personne que nécessaire.

_ Papa demande son numéro, chuchota bruyamment William, se croyant discret.

_ Oui papa demandez mon numéro, taquina Felicity, remettant sa fille dans la poussette.

Comme ordonné si gentiment il lui demanda son numéro, elle lui tendit la main lui demandant implicitement de lui donnée son téléphone, ce qu'il fit, il était sur le point de lui dire son mot de passe mais elle n'en avait visiblement pas besoin, incrédule il la regarda numéroté son numéro et prendre un rapide selfie en se penchant vers la poussette ou son bébé souriait joyeusement.

_ Voilà j'ai mis mon numéro de portable et celui de la maison aussi, on a un appartement pour dire vrai mais ça sonne mieux en disant maison, babilla-t-elle d'un air soucieux, comme si la question la taraudait réellement. J'ai fais un appel comme ça j'ai aussi votre numéro.

_ Nous aussi on a un appartement Madame Felicity, il est très grand et notre canapé est super moelleux comme un ours en peluche, et j'ai plein de jouets et un lapin tout doux ! Je vais le donner à Lilly demain !

_ Aww c'est vraiment très gentil William mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton père soit d'accord, peut-être que c'est mieux si tu lui demandes d'abord non ?

_ Oh, souffla Will, y réfléchissant véritablement. C'est vrai… je peux le donner à Lilly papa ? S'il te plaît ?

Oliver regarda son fils puis la femme devant lui, est-ce que c'était une conspiration ? Depuis quand Will écoutait un adulte ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ?

_ Euh oui bien sûr si Mademoiselle Felicity est d'accord je le suis aussi.

Ce n'était qu'un lapin en peluche pas la mer à boire mais cela lui fit plaisir qu'elle l'inclut dans la décision, dans chacune de ses relations passées ses petites-amies avaient toujours pris les décisions pour eux sans lui, surtout Laurel, il eut un bref frisson et secoua la tête, avoir une relation aussi longue avec elle avait été l'une de ses plus mauvaises idées.

_ Alors on lui apporte demain, décida son fils, fier comme un paon.

_ Minute papillon on ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça, s'exaspéra Oliver, levant les yeux au plafond, son fils était définitivement une cause perdue.

Ce fut au tour du petit garçon d'être ennuyé, Will soupira lourdement donnant l'impression que c'était lui, _le père responsable_ , l'enfant agaçant.

_ Tu veux bien qu'on vienne chez toi demain Madame Felicity s'il te plaît ?

Dépité Oliver secoua la tête, ce garçon…

_ Ça me ferait très plaisir mais encore une fois ton père doit être d'accord, il a peut-être des plans pour demain.

_ Non il fait rien de toute la journée, il regarde juste la télé, c'est tout.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, il se racla la gorge timidement et donna son accord pour la rencontre, son fils était un traître, un de la pire espèce.

_ D'accord alors on se voit demain, j'enverrais mon adresse par message texte.

_ A demain Madame Felicity ! A demain Lilly !

Il semblait, pensa ironiquement Oliver, que les hommes Queen avaient un rendez-vous demain.

…

_ Papa ?

En toute honnêteté Oliver n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il sentait la question qui tue venir comme un camion.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi bébé Lilly est une fille et moi je suis un garçon ?

_ Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Marmonna Oliver, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour regarder son fils, sagement assis dans son siège à l'arrière de la voiture. Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de répondre à une telle question, comment expliquait-on la différence entre une fille et un garçon à un enfant de six ans ?

_ Et bien tu vois Will lorsqu'un papa et une maman font un bébé, c'est en fait une graine qu'ils plantent dans la terre et euh… certaines fois le bébé pousse comme une pèche et d'autres fois comme une banane.

Les sourcils de William se froncèrent progressivement, il semblait essayé de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire et Oliver grimaça, il avait déjà dit de vrais conneries à son fils mais celle-ci les battaient toutes sans exception.

_ Je suis quoi… moi ? Demanda avec hésitation Will, semblant craindre la réponse.

Oliver se mordit la langue, tentant de se concentré sur la route devant lui mais sans grand succès, il déglutit fermement.

_ Une banane, les garçons sont des bananes et les filles des pèches.

_ Oh… Comment je suis devenu un bébé humain alors ?

_ Hum, c'est compliqué mon pote, c'est un processus intense de clonage tu vois ?

Le regard vide sur le visage de son fils lui donna envie de rire, William n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de raconté mais son garçon était fier et il n'allait pas lui avoué. Tant mieux, ça lui évitait d'enter dans des détails qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Avec un petit rire Oliver remis son attention totale sur la route en face lui.

Quelle journée.

* * *

 **Quinze ans plus tard.**

 **23 Décembre 2027.**

_ C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda avec incrédulité Lilly. Dans un super-marché pendant les fêtes ? Et Will m'a volée ? Sérieusement ? C'est aussi cliché que fou.

_ Je m'en souviens vaguement, intervient William, prostré dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse malgré les réprimandes de sa mère. J'étais vraiment obsédé par le fait d'avoir une petite sœur, j'étais un vrai maso ma parole, si seulement j'avais su… Hey maintenant que j'y pense c'est grâce à moi si vous êtes ensemble ! Dit-il d'un air triomphant vers ses parents.

_ T'étais un grand malade, hallucina l'adolescente, regardant son frère avec horreur. Il voulait acheté un bébé et vous l'avez pas mis dans un pensionnat ?

_ Dans tes rêves petite sœur, je suis là pour te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans nos tombes et même dans l'au-delà je serais là, je suis un putain de génie d'avoir assemblé ma propre famille à moi tout seul quand même.

Oliver se mit à rire et resserra sa prise sur la taille de sa femme, il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de bonheur, ça semblait faire une éternité que sa famille n'était pas aussi en paix ou plutôt… elle-même.

_ C'est vrai, accepta Felicity, souriant à son fils. Si tu n'avais pas volé la poussette de Lilly, on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble votre père et moi aujourd'hui.

_ Et juste comme ça vous avez laissés un enfant de six ans vous mettre ensemble ?! Et toi, dit l'adolescente en regardant sa mère, complètement ahurie. Tu as laissée venir des gens que tu connaissais à peine chez toi le lendemain de votre rencontre ?

_ Bien sûr que non Lilly, je savais très bien qui était Oliver, après tout je travaillais pour la compagnie de sa famille à l'époque et… si tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité, il y avait quelque chose chez ton père qui m'a donnée envie de lui faire immédiatement confiance, c'était comme une évidence.

_ Pareil, ajouta Oliver, embrassant sa femme un plus passionnément que leurs enfants ne l'auraient voulus. Toi et moi, c'était une évidence. Et un miracle de Noël et de Hanoukka.

_ Et un miracle de Noël et de Hanoukka, répéta Felicity en rendant son baiser à son mari, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Les plaintes dégoûtées de leurs enfants ne tardèrent pas.

_ Eww c'est répugnant, vous êtes trop vieux pour ça !

_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle, souligna William, faisant semblant de vomir. Beaucoup trop vieux !

Lilly tira sa langue à son frère qui lui fit une grimace grossière en réponse faisant soupiré Oliver, ces deux là ne grandiront jamais.

_ Bon ok et après qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Lilly, reprenant un semblant de sérieux mais ressemblant plus à un flic en plein interrogatoire qu'autre chose. Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Vous avez décidés que vos enfants respectifs avaient besoin d'un combo maman et papa et boum vous vous êtes mariés !?

_ Lilly !

Oliver soupira de nouveau, Lilly avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'elle n'était pas liée à lui par le sang mais comme sa femme et lui le lui avaient souvent répété, une famille ne se fait pas par le sang uniquement, il l'avait aimée depuis la première fois qu'il avait posés ses yeux sur le bébé joufflu dans la poussette que son fils venait de volée.

Si William n'avait jamais été dérangé par le fait que Felicity ne soit pas sa mère biologique, ce n'était pas le cas de Lilly qui avec l'âge le prenait plus à cœur que nécessaire, surtout ces derniers temps, c'est comme si elle avait eu un déclic soudain, malgré que ça soit assez, voir beaucoup, douloureux pour lui, sa petite fille adorée doutait de son amour elle après tout, Oliver faisait de son mieux pour la comprendre elle et son besoin de connaître tout en détail, de savoir le pourquoi et le comment, c'était normal elle était une ado dont le QI dépassait la moyenne avec une surpopulation d'émotions conflictuelles.

Mauvais mélange.

Après des semaines à broyer du noir dans sa chambre et à rendre l'atmosphère de la maison tendue au mieux Lilly avait exigée qu'ils lui racontent toute l'histoire, William les avaient rejoints parce qu'il voulait savoir les détails croustillants qu'il avait manqué étant donné qu'il avait été un enfant durant cette période.

_ Eh bien comme tu t'en doutes ton père et ton frère sont venus dans notre petit appartement le lendemain, les bras chargés d'un certain lapin en peluche tout doux, taquina Felicity, faisant un clin d'œil taquin à leur fille. J'étais vraiment nerveuse ce jour-là…

* * *

 **La suite, du point de vue de Felicity, ça sera sans aucun doute après Noël et j'espère avant Nouvel An, j'ai encore à finir le chapitre deux qui sera plus long je pense, peut-être que vos reviews m'aideront à finir plus vite ;) J'espère que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions.**

 **Joyeux Noël et bonne fête !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Ps: Notre couple est enfin marié ! Je suis aux anges et aussi terriblement excitée au sujet de la suite de la saison, si elle est aussi bien que la première partie je sens que ça va être génial.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois que le petit William plaît lol j'avoue que j'ai aimé l'écrire, il était sacrément amusant, j'espère que vous avez passés un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés de cadeaux, et surtout mangés de la bonne nourriture.**

 **Voici la deuxième et dernière partie.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

 **15 Décembre 2012.**

_ J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça, marmonna Felicity en contemplant son téléphone.

 _«Bonjour, c'est Felicity et Lilly… mais vous le savez déjà étant donné que j'ai enregistré nos prénoms dans votre liste de contacts, hum quoi qu'il en soit si ça tiens toujours pour venir chez nous je vous envoie l'adresse de l'appartement et… euh si vous ne pouvez pas venir il n'y a pas de soucis, eh bien à tout à l'heure… peut-être.»_

Tellement boiteux. Argh. Elle aurait dû faire semblant de rien… mais elle ne pouvait pas niée qu'elle avait terriblement envie de revoir le duo père et fils, ils étaient adorable tout les deux et le père était vraiment… incroyablement… absurdement… beau. Et si gentil. Vraiment très gentil, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi doux, que ce soit avec elle ou son fils, ces deux-là semblaient avoir une relation très complice.

Elle était stupide, il allait sans doute l'ignorer et elle se morfondrait dans la mortification d'avoir envoyé ce message, elle sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibré dans sa main, avec empressement elle ouvrit le nouveau message texte, ses yeux lisant les quelques mots à la vitesse de la lumière.

 _« Bonjour, oui effectivement vos prénoms sont déjà enregistrés avec la jolie photo de vous deux… merci pour l'adresse, Will n'a pas arrêté avec ça depuis hier, c'est gentil d'avoir accepter de nous recevoir, nous serons là en milieu d'après-midi, ça va pour vous ? »_

Oh mon dieu. Ok. Ils allaient vraiment venir. Sois cool Felicity. Elle pouvait définitivement le faire.

 _« Non, c'est parfait, c'est juste après la sieste de Lilly, elle sera en forme pour jouer »_

 _« Super, vous préférez qu'on apporte les jus de fruits ou les biscuits ? »_

 _« Oh non pas besoin de vous dérangez, j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison mais merci. »_

 _« J'insiste, je peux apporté quelque chose pour nous les adultes alors ? Un gâteau fait maison aux noisettes ? »_

 _« C'est vraiment sympa mais je suis allergique aux noisettes, tout ce qui est noix en fait mais vraiment merci, ça ira comme ça, les biscuits pour bébés sont bien plus meilleurs qu'on ne le croit. »_

 _« Oh merde je suis désolé ! Un moelleux au chocolat alors ? »_

 _« C'est impossible de résister à une telle proposition, ok pour le moelleux ! »_

 _« Je me mets aux fourneaux alors. A tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Felicity. »_

 _« Juste Felicity s'il vous plaît, nos enfants sont frère et sœur après tout ;) »_

Felicity regretta le message dés qu'elle eut fini d'appuyer sur le bouton envoyé mais heureusement Oliver lui répondit presque aussi aussitôt qu'elle avait tout à fait raison et qu'elle pouvait aussi l'appelé par son prénom, finissant par un smiley souriant coquettement, le soulagement l'envahie et elle relâcha la tension dans ses épaules, ouf.

Dieu merci pour les petites miséricordes.

Elle se leva de son canapé et regarda son salon, tout ou presque était en désordre, poussant un profond soupire elle commença à ranger les jouets et accessoires pour bébé, Felicity n'était habituellement pas une personne ordonnée et depuis la venue de sa fille ça s'était largement empirer, le seul le moyen de se réconforter était de se dire qu'elle était une maman célibataire avec un boulot et des factures à payées.

Beaucoup de factures à payées… heureusement que son salaire arrivait à tout couvrir, le poste à Queen Consolidated était arrivé à point nommé durant sa grossesse la forçant à déménager de New York pendant son cinquième mois.

Les mains sur les hanches elle continua son inspection, un peu de poussières ici et là sinon ça allait encore, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire le grand nettoyage, et puis de toute façon Oliver Queen ne venait pas pour observé ses compétences de ménagère, tant pis si ce n'était pas incroyablement ranger et impeccable.

La nostalgie l'envahie de nouveau en voyant sa fenêtre vide des normales décorations de la fête de la lumière, sur la puis de fenêtre où devait normalement se trouver sa menorah, il n'y avait rien.

Un gloussement étouffé venant du parc en bois près de la porte la fit sourire et calma sa mélancolie, Felicity se hâta d'aller auprès de son bébé, son sourire s'agrandit immédiatement face à l'excitation de Lilly qui en la voyant cracha sa tétine.

Être mère célibataire était exténuant et si difficile que les mots ne savait pas le décrire correctement mais une fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa fille, tout disparaissait d'un coup, Lilly était le plus magnifique et heureux accident qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Elle n'osa même pas pensée à hier lorsqu'elle avait crue l'avoir perdue pour toujours, Lilly avait dormi avec elle dans son lit parce qu'elle n'arrivait à cesser de la regarder ou de la tenir dans ses bras. Grosso modo Lilly avait dormi comme le bébé qu'elle était et Felicity avait fait nuit blanche.

_ Coucou mon amour, dit-elle doucement, sa voix tenant ce ton unique qui n'appartenaient qu'aux mamans. Les petites licornes ne sont plus amusantes ?

Felicity fit balancer les petites licornes en peluches du mobile musicale qui jouait sa mélodie apaisante au dessus du parc gagnant des petits sons d'excitations étonnés du bébé, sa poitrine se réchauffa en regardant la joie de sa fille.

Sachant que Lilly serait occupée à essayer d'attraper les licornes durant au moins quinze minutes Felicity se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son reflet n'était pas génial pour le moins dire et elle fit une grimace triste au miroir, elle se coiffa rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et lava son visage, elle n'avait strictement aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

...

Les heures avaient défilées plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait, le matin devenant l'après-midi, Felicity donna le sein à sa fille avant sa sieste. Avec le travail c'était parfois difficile de prendre le temps de le faire mais Felicity y tenait tout particulièrement, sa propre mère n'avait cessée de lui répéter de continuer le lait maternel aussi longtemps que possible, au début cela l'avait énervée et agacée.

Sa mère était un femme persistante et Felicity ne s'était pas gênée de lui dire qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait avec sa fille, allant jusqu'à s'embrouiller avec Donna durant une semaine.

A la fin après une discutions calme, où Felicity entendit le regret de sa mère de ne pas avoir put le faire elle-même, elle avait compris que c'était important dans leur lien à son bébé et à elle, un moment privilégié, et que si elle avait la possibilité de le faire elle devrait prendre le temps de bien le faire, elle alternait entre le lait en poudre et le lait maternel depuis lors. Elle transforma son sourire en grimace comique lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'attention que lui portait sa fille tout en continuant à manger son lait, elle éclata de rire en voyant le grand sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de Lilly.

Felicity sursauta en entendant un grand coup sur la porte en bois de l'entrée, sa fille tressaillit contre elle et elle caressa ses petits cheveux châtains pour la réconforter, lui chuchotant des douces paroles à l'oreille. Elle contempla ses options, laissée sa fille finir ou l'interrompre… sachant la mauvaise humeur qu'aura Lilly si elle ne la laissait pas finir à son aise Felicity passa son bras précautionneusement sous son dos et ses fesses et se leva doucement, elle plaça la petite couverture rose le long de son épaule et alla regarder dans le judas.

C'était Oliver et son fils, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur en d'en face, il était encore tôt, ils étaient en avance, elle ouvrit la porte faisant fi du grincement aiguë des charnières.

_ Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

Elle ria face à l'enthousiasme de William qui se jeta sur ses jambes pour les serrer dans ses bras, elle tapota le dessus de tête affectueusement, ce gamin était adorable.

_ Madame Felicity ! Elle est où Lilly ? Lilly ?

Il la lâcha et rentra sans plus tarder dans l'appartement, cherchant le bébé, étrangement il regarda sous la table… Felicity haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le père qui semblait décidément gêné tout en fixant son fils qui… regardait derrière le canapé maintenant.

_ Désolé, on est en avance mais Will… il m'a rendu complètement fou toute la matinée.

_ C'est pas grave, entrez je vous en pris.

_ Merci, dit-il tout en franchissant l'entrée, il posa son regard sur elle et rougit immédiatement en tombant sur Lilly qui continuait de téter tranquillement. Oh… je suis vraiment désolé je… on peut revenir plus tard si on dérange-

_ Non, assura Felicity en prenant le plat qui devait contenir le fameux moelleux au chocolat de ses mains. Elle aura bientôt terminée, vous ne dérangez pas et il n'y pas besoin d'être aussi gêné Oliver, on ne voit rien.

_ Je sais mais c'est juste que… désolé.

Felicity hocha la tête lentement et amena le plat dans la cuisine ouverte, elle le déposa sur la table et souleva le couvercle, presque instantanément une profonde odeur de chocolat noir monta jusqu'à ses narines la rendant fébrile, si c'était aussi bon que ça sentait bon elle allait avoir un fichu orgasme culinaire, ses papilles en salivaient déjà excessivement.

_ Merci, fit la voix légèrement orgueilleuse et étonnée d'Oliver. On ne m'a jamais fait un tel compliment auparavant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement et elle baisa la tête, son menton se posant sur le haut de sa poitrine et une grimace déforma son visage. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

_ Je ne suis pas… je veux dire… c'est pas… oh mon dieu ! Marmonna-t-elle, mortifiée. Certaine fois mes pensées s'évadent par ma bouche sans je ne m'en rende compte, ce n'est pas une sorte de proposition ou que je sois en manque, je ne le suis pas… enfin peut-être un peu, je veux dire la dernière fois c'était quand Lilly a été conçue… Bon sang ça fait une éternité ! C'est pour ça que je suis assez désespérée pour jouir sur du chocolat… Oh, souffla-t-elle, piteusement. J'ai rendu ça encore plus gênant. Si vous voulez partir, je ne le prendrai pas mal, vous pourrez reprendre votre gâteau orgasmique.

Elle fut surprise en entendant le rire rauque de l'homme, au plus profond d'elle-même quelque chose frissonna violemment, elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement.

_ Si ça peut vous soulagez, ça fait une éternité pour moi aussi, heureusement que je ne me suis pas jeté sur le chocolat parce que sinon je ne passerais plus la porte, et ça depuis un bon bout de temps. Être un père célibataire n'est pas vraiment propice aux bonnes rencontres. Mais ce n'est pas une proposition, rajouta-t-il faisant référence à sa précédente boutade, incroyablement amusé.

Elle se mit à rire avec lui et referma le couvercle du délicieux gâteau, elle jeta un coup à sa fille pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et sourit tendrement en voyant les grands yeux bleus de Lilly pointés sur elle, elle clignait à peine des paupières comme si elle ne voulait absolument pas ratée une miette de la vision de sa mère. D'un geste purement instinctif elle leva la main et caressa sa joue dodue.

Felicity leva les yeux en sentant une étrange chaleur la recouvrir pour trouvé Oliver les yeux fixés sur Lilly d'un air troublé, à son tour elle se sentit tout aussi chamboulée et secoua la tête prestement.

_ Mais il est où le bébé ?! S'écria William en venant vers eux, les mains sur les hanches de mécontentement, brisant le charme. Je veux voir ma sœur !

Les deux parents se mirent à rire quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, Oliver frotta les cheveux en bataille de son fils et le souleva dans ses bras pointant Lilly de son doigt, ils se rapprochèrent et Felicity recula la couverture pour mieux voir le visage du bébé.

_ Tu as vu, elle est là, elle mange son lait-

_ T'es une vache ? Hurla William, choqué au-delà des mots, il se tourna ensuite vers son père. Mais je croyais que les filles c'était des pèches-

_ Chut chut, murmura Oliver, posant sa main sur la bouche du petit garçon, avec un peu de panique. Tu te souviens que nous en avions reparlés, c'est un secret entre nous deux.

Felicity haussa un sourcil en direction d'Oliver mais ce dernier détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge.

_ Oui mais-

_ Non et on ne demande pas aux gens si ils sont des vaches, ça ne se fait pas Will, c'est mal poli et tu dois présenter tes excuses à Felicity.

_ Je suis désolé Madame Felicity, t'es vraiment pas une vache… mais comment tu fais du lait alors?

_ Oh euh toutes les mamans ont du lait quand elles ont un bébé, tenta d'expliquer Felicity, du mieux qu'elle put. Il y a des mamans qui ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas allaiter leurs bébés tu vois, ce n'est pas obligé.

_ Ma maman elle m'a donné du lait aussi quand j'étais un petit bébé tu crois Madame Felicity ?

_ Et bien, dit-elle avec lenteur, regardant Oliver pour de l'aide mais son expression désemparée la força à prendre les devants. Je suis sûre que oui William.

_ C'est génial ! Je vais déballé le lapin tout doux pour Lilly ! Déclara le petit garçon, avec une joie retrouvée et s'en alla en courant.

Soupirant Felicity se déplaça sur son autre jambe et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertaine.

_ Je ne voulais pas interférée ou-

_ Non tout va bien, c'est ma faute, lorsqu'il parle de sa mère je… perds tout mes moyens, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_ Bien sûr je comprends, ça doit être tellement douloureux, je suis désolée pour votre perte, lui dit-elle avec sympathie.

_ Non non ce n'est pas ça, je ne… si je me sens ainsi c'est parce que je ne la connaissais pas, Samantha était… une aventure d'un soir et je n'ai été au courant de l'existence de Will qu'à sa mort lorsqu'il avait six mois, il ne sait pas et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon d'aborder le sujet, il pose de plus en plus de question sur elle. Oh pardon je jette tout mes problèmes sur vous comme ça, vous devez me prendre pour un incapable.

_ Pas du tout, je vous comprends mieux que vous ne le pensez.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la curiosité se refléter sur le visage d'Oliver, elle dériva vers cette soirée qui avait changée sa vie à tout jamais, elle se souvient de l'alcool et de l'odeur lourde de la cigarette, des lumières basses et la force de la musique qui vibrait dans sa poitrine.

_ Felicity, ça va ?

_ Oui très bien, et si on allait s'asseoir dans le salon ?

_ Allons-y.

Felicity s'assit prudemment soutenant le dos de sa fille, William revient en fanfare tenant un lapin brun et beige rembrunit dans ses mains, juste à ce moment là Lilly lâcha son mamelon avec un soupire satisfait, elle essuya sa bouche humide avec la bavette mauve accrochée à son petit cou et tapota sa joue rose du bout de l'indexe.

_ C'était bon mon amour ? Oui c'était bon, roucoula Felicity, refermant le clips de son soutien-gorge et remontant la brettelle de son top. Vous pouvez la tenir Oliver ? Le temps j'aille mettre les biscuits dans un assiette, vous préférez du jus de pommes ou d'oranges ?

N'attendant pas sa réponse elle déposa sa fille dans ses bras déjà tendus par réflexe et partit dans la cuisine, elle prit un assiette dans le tiroir ainsi que les biscuits sablés qu'elle avait achetée hier au cas ou ils venaient vraiment et les disposa joliment sur la porcelaine blanche, elle attrapa les jus dans le réfrigérateur et des verres, après réflexion elle retourna sur ses pas et prit un gobelet en plastic pour William.

En retournant vers le salon elle ne s'attendit pas à la vison sur laquelle elle tomba, en mettant Lilly dans les bras d'Oliver elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'image qu'ils donnaient mais cela lui sauta en visage, le regard de pur adoration alors qu'il tenait sa fille contre sa poitrine lui serra le cœur, c'était aussi beau que triste pour elle. Et lui rappela encore une fois que son bébé n'avait pas de papa, elle n'avait pas cet homme qui ferait tout pour elle et l'aimait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, elle n'avait pas ce protecteur qui devait veiller sur elle nuit et jour, elle n'avait pas cette présence paternel dans sa vie qui finirait par lui procurée un manque au fil du temps.

C'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulue pour ses futures enfants, qu'ils n'aient pas de père comme elle, Felicity s'était faite tant de promesses durant son adolescence pour se réconforter quand elle se sentait tellement seule que la solitude semblait avoir un poids réel et ne l'alourdisse de plusieurs kilos. Elle respira un bon coup pour se reprendre et remit le sourire son visage, espérant qu'il ne soit pas faux ou perceptible.

_ Alors comment Lilly trouve son nouveau lapin tout doux ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant véritablement au petit garçon qui balançait la peluche au dessus de sa fille qui tentait de l'attraper.

_ C'est son meilleur ami maintenant mais moi je suis son préféré, babilla William et lui conta que la peluche lui appartenait depuis qu'il était un bébé comme Lilly. Et je donne mon lapin à Lilly parce que c'est ma sœur et que papa il partage tout avec Tante Thea, c'est que font les grands frères.

_ Tu es déjà un incroyable grand frère Will, le complimenta Felicity en versant le jus de pommes dans la gobelet pour lui et celui à l'orange dans un vrai verre pour son père qui la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête toujours trop épris par sa fille.

Elle se demanda combien de temps ça prendra à William pour se lasser d'être un grand frère et découvrir que les bébés en fait, c'est ennuyant.

_ Hey Madame Felicity pourquoi tu as pas un sapin de Noël ?

_ Je ne fête pas Noël parce que je suis juive, je fête Hanoukka, c'est la fête de la lumière, c'est le même style de fête que Noël avec des cadeaux et de la bonne nourriture mais ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps et à une autre histoire.

_ C'est cool, souffla respectueusement Will, l'idée qu'il puisse exister une fête où on recevait plus d'un jour de cadeaux semblait clairement l'émerveiller. Mais il y a pas de décorations ?

_ Si bien sûr.

Et Felicity se mit à lui expliquer comment marchait Hanoukka, essayant de lui faire comprendre l'histoire derrière cette fête et lui parlant des vieilles traditions que sa grand-mère appliquait lorsqu'elle était encore vivante.

_ Et c'est quand ? Questionna Oliver qui les avaient écouté bavarder malgré que ses yeux regardaient toujours le bébé dans ses bras qui touchait son menton piquant avec une petite main curieuse. Je pense avoir entendu que c'est cette semaine, non ?

_ Hum… c'est l'avant-dernier jour aujourd'hui il me semble.

_ Mais vous ne le fêtez pas ?

_ Je suis seule et ma fille est trop petite pour s'en souvenir, à quoi bon ?

Elle aurait tellement aimée pouvoir aller à Vegas voir sa mère et être avec elle, Felicity avait même mis de l'argent de côté mais les billets d'avion étaient incroyablement chères surtout en temps de fêtes et le prix était bien plus élevé que le montant de ses maigres économies.

Sans doute que sa tristesse dut se percevoir bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue parce que le pauvre William avait l'air sur le point de pleurer d'une minute à l'autre, elle s'en sentit tout de suite coupable et son cœur se gonfla pour cet enfant si doux, elle eut de la peine pour cette femme qui était morte trop tôt et ne pouvait pas voir le merveilleux petit garçon qu'il était devenu en grandissant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le détromper ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et il se mit à rebondir comme si il était sur ressort.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! Moi et papa on va resté avec toi et Lilly pour faire la fête, annonça royalement William, extatique.

_ Oh je… eh bien je…

La bouche grande ouverte Felicity ne sut quoi dire, pour une fois elle était à court de mot, chose très rare pour elle, l'idée était bien plus plaisante que ça ne l'aurait dû, passer la fin de Hanoukka avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis hier semblait bizarre et devrait la gêner mais ce n'était pas le cas, plus elle y réfléchissait plus l'idée lui plaisait, partager ses traditions avec de nouvelles personnes était toujours gratifiant et puis… elle avait tellement envie de pouvoir allumé la menorah, qui était si belle lorsque les neuf bougies brillaient, et récitée la prière.

_ William, gronda Oliver, tirant son fils vers lui d'une main, l'autre tenait encore Lilly. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ça ne se fait pas de faire ce genre de chose, Felicity ne veut certainement pas-

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, intervient-elle un peu trop vivement. Enfin je veux dire seulement si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez forcé ou quoi que ce soit… Non, oubliez c'était stupide, désolée je-

_ Non je… La coupa Oliver, prenant un long souffle et semblant cherché les bons mots. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'impose ou…

Felicity secoua immédiatement la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir mais seulement à condition que vous en ayez envie.

Oliver la regarda longuement, resserrant sa prise sur le bébé et lui sourit d'un si beau sourire que des papillons remplirent son ventre.

_ J'aimerais vraiment Felicity.

_ C'est un rendez-vous, s'exclama-t-elle, jovialement. Pas un vrai rendez-vous _rendez-vous_ bien sûr je… vous m'avez comprise évidemment.

Elle se joignit sans mal au rire communicatif de l'homme et pouffa après le cri de joie que poussa William qui dérangea Lilly bien décidée à manifester son mécontentement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à planifié le dernier jour de Hanoukka, William eut la chance de pouvoir tenir Lilly dans ses bras à son grand bonheur, elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre des centaines de photos, les deux enfants étaient absolument adorables ensemble.

Oliver et elle obtinrent la chance quant à eux de manger le moelleux au chocolat, Felicity rendit les choses de nouveau gênantes en gémissant honteusement alors qu'elle mâchait le gâteau, cette chose était fabuleusement délicieuse, et très certainement la meilleure chose qu'elle ait mis dans sa bouche… malheureusement cette dernière pensée fut transmise à voix haute et fit difficilement déglutir Oliver. Et ce qui au début devait être une courte visite finit par être très longue, au point que leurs deux enfants s'endormirent sur le canapé sans faire d'histoire.

 _Finalement_ , se dit Felicity en sortant sa menorah de la boite en carton, peu de temps après que le duo père et fils soient partis, _ça allait être un bel Hanoukka._

* * *

 **Quinze ans plus tard.**

 **23 Décembre 2027.**

_ C'est la première photo de Will et toi mon amour, dit Felicity en tendant le cadre qui contenait la photo depuis des années à sa fille. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, vous étiez si beaux et petits.

_ Parce qu'on est laid maintenant ? S'indigna William, fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être elle mais moi ? Ton fils préféré ?

La mère de famille roula des yeux et alla chercher d'autres photos qui étaient sur la cheminée.

_ Tu es mon unique fils William Mason.

_ Je vois pas le rapport avec ce constat, je suis ton préféré !

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ? Vous avez vraiment passés la dernière nuit de Hanoukka ensemble ?

_ Oh oui, c'est là que j'ai découvert la nullité de ta mère dans la cuisine, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousée, pour ne pas que vous mouriez d'une intoxication mortelle toutes les deux, je suis un gars charitable, se venta Oliver, posant sa main sur son cœur.

Le gémissement de douleur qu'il poussa ensuite était prévisible et inévitable, Oliver fit la moue et se frotta l'épaule d'où sa très _gentille_ femme l'avait violemment frappé.

_ La cuisine est la seule chose que tu sais faire Oliver Queen.

_ C'est faux je suis très doué pour… le jardinage… et le bricolage, rajouta-t-il après coup.

_ Quand c'est toi qui t'occupe du jardin les fleurs meurs, murmura William, avec une drôle de grimace. Et ne parlons même pas de ce clou qui sort dans l'escalier, je me fais toujours mal avec cette chose.

_ Tu es sensé être de mon côté c'est comme ça que ça marche, les gars avec les gars !

_ Je suis exclusivement du côté de maman, je ne suis pas stupide moi, merci beaucoup.

Alors qu'Oliver secouait la tête en marmonnant des immondices sur les traîtres de longue date, Felicity rayonna et se dépêcha d'aller embrasser son fils sur le front, les protestations ne furent que du faux semblant, elle savait qu'il adorait ça.

Elle finit par lâcher son fils et s'assit correctement à côté de lui, serrant son bras contre elle, Felicity se perdit ensuite dans ses vieux souvenirs, elle ne pourra jamais oubliée cette incroyable soirée, elle souvient des rires dans sa petite cuisine, du bruit de l'huile qui crépitait dans poêle, de la farine partout sur le sol, les meubles et surtout sur eux.

_ Votre père m'a fait les meilleurs soufganiyots que j'ai mangée depuis longtemps alors qu'il n'en avait jamais préparé de sa vie, ils étaient presque comme ceux de ma grand-mère lorsque j'étais enfant.

_ On s'est beaucoup amusés dans la cuisine mais mon moment préféré c'était à la tomber de la nuit lorsque votre mère a allumée les bougies, le moment semblait suspendu et quand elle s'est mise à chantée mon cœur m'a abandonné, elle était si belle que je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer, je pense que je suis honnête en disant que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé pour elle, et depuis je ne me suis jamais relevé.

Les deux parents partagèrent un regard tendre et amoureux, tant de temps était passé depuis cette soirée qui avait marqué le début de tout pour eux, leur relation avait été si naturel qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à se poser de questions ou même le temps d'avoir des insécurités, bien entendue des difficultés avaient dû être surmonté mais ça avait été si facile de devenir une famille qu'ils ne les avaient même pas senties, en sept mois ils avaient emménagés ensemble et à peine quelques semaines plus tard Oliver posait la question à mille dollars la date du jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

_ Tu étais dans ses bras Lilly, continua Oliver, ses yeux devenant vitreux. Vous étiez si belles toutes les deux, tu portais cette petite robe bleue en soie presque la même que celle de ta mère, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai ressentis, ce sentiment d'envie, j'ai souhaité de tout mon être que vous puissiez être… à moi, que l'image que nous dépeignions était vraie, je t'aime Lilly, tu es ma fille et il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi que j'ai pensé le contraire.

_ Tout comme ça été pareil pour moi avec toi William, ça été si difficile pour nous au début lorsqu'on devait se séparer à la fin de la journée, autant votre père que moi avions la sensation de laisser partir une partie de notre cœur à chaque fois, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons emménagés si vite dans cette maison.

_ Je… ce n'est pas sur moi, bégaya William, pris au dépourvu. Je… c'est pas moi qui… doute ou quoi je…

_ Je veux quand même que tu l'entendes, tu es mon petit garçon, mon fils et personne ne peut dire le contraire, objecta Felicity, faisant échos aux paroles de son mari.

_ Et toi tu es ma mère, plus souvent qu'autrement j'oublie que je… qu'il y a cette femme au cimetière qui m'a mis au monde, et je l'en remercie infiniment mais tu es ma mère, celle qui à fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui, ma vraie mère et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Même si elle n'en avait jamais doutée les paroles de son fils apaisèrent quelque chose en elle qui s'était éveillée lorsque Lilly avait commencée à poser de plus en plus de questions sur cette homme qui avait aidé dans sa conception, c'était dur de voir sa fille s'éloigner d'eux de cette façon, de leur famille.

Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et elle posa un baiser sur le front de son fils en guise de remerciement, William n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'épancher sur ses sentiments, il était plus du genre à en plaisanter et tout balayer derrière lui sans un regard en arrière alors qu'il lui dise ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde pour elle.

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, l'adolescente n'en menait pas large et ses mains tremblantes lui disait qu'il ne faudrait qu'un fil pour qu'elle s'effondre, la mère en elle déplorait de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider sa petite fille.

Elle savait que la seule personne capable de résoudre ça était son mari, malgré tout ses efforts Felicity n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à Lilly. C'était de lui qu'avait besoin leur fille, le problème résidait dans le fait qu'avec la crise de Lilly, Oliver se persuadait doucement que sa fille ne l'aimait plus et ne voulait plus de lui comme père, ils étaient si semblable que c'en était presque risible. Une partie d'elle espérait que ce que venait de dire William conforterait son mari et elle eut raison en voyant Oliver se lever et se mettre à genoux devant Lilly, il prit son visage en coupe et reflétant ses actions posa un baiser sur son front.

_ Certains pourraient dire que j'ai choisis d'être ton père, ça ne pourrait pas être plus faux, tu étais destinée à être ma petite fille, toi et pas une autre Lilly, j'ai été ton père, ton papa avant même que je m'en rende véritablement compte, ça été pareil pour ton frère, vous aviez le même âge quand je vous ais rencontrés, ça été instantané.

_ Comment ça peut être pareil ? Je ne suis pas de ton sang, je ne te ressemble pas, pas comme eux, tes vrais enfants ! Un jour tu finiras par _te rendre compte_ je ne suis pas ta fille mais un poids qui allait avec maman !

Les sanglots qui éclatèrent de Lilly furent déchirant et Felicity ne put se retenir d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, elle était absolument choquée par les mots de sa fille, _un poids qui allait avec maman_ , avait-elle dit, seigneur… comment avait-elle pu pensée une telle chose ?

_ Oh mon amour, soupira Felicity caressant ses cheveux bruns clairs. Qui t'as dit une chose pareil ?

Oliver et elle partagèrent un regard inquiet, son mari posa sa main sur le dos de Lilly en lui murmurant des assurances.

_ Les parents d'Annie divorcent, finit par avouée la jeune fille, entre deux sanglots. Son beau-père ne veut plus d'elle, j'ai essayée de la réconforter mais elle m'a dit que ma situation n'était pas mieux, que si papa et toi divorçaient, il ne voudrait plus de moi non plus parce que je ne suis pas sa vraie fille, mais je voulais pas y croire alors j'ai tentée de passé plus de temps avec papa… mais on a rien en commun, je voulais l'aider dans la cuisine mais il n'a pas voulu et je…

Ce fut sans doute trop difficile de continué pour Lilly.

_ Ma chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, la pria Oliver en attrapant tendrement sa mâchoire entre ses doigts pour la tourner vers lui. Je n'ai pas voulu ton aide parce que la dernière fois que tu as tenue un couteau de cuisine tu as coupée la paume de ta main, ce qui a nécessiter des points de sutures très douloureux.

_ Ton père t'aime pour toi mon amour, pas pour moi, rajouta Felicity, de son ton le plus ferme, ne laissant aucun doute à sa fille.

_ Exactement Lilly, je ne suis pas ton beau-père, je suis ton père tout comme maman est la mère de Will et pas sa belle-mère, nous sommes vos parents et rien ne va changer ça.

_ Vous êtes nos enfants, nos bébés, rien de moins rien de plus, d'accord ?

Lilly hocha la tête et s'enfuie dans les bras réconfortant de son père, le serrant tellement fort qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se fondre contre lui et disparaître. Père et fille se murmurèrent des mots trop doucement pour qu'elle puisse les entendre, Felicity sentit son cœur enfin apaisé et toute la tension disparut.

Sa famille était de nouveau mise ensemble. Il n'y avait rien de plus qui comptait à ses yeux.

_ Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après Hanoukka ? Demanda Lilly quelques minutes plus tard, rompant le silence agréable qui s'était installer.

Felicity rigola et fit un clin d'œil à son mari qui lui sourit, son ventre flottant en se souvenant ce nouvel an parfait.

_ Ton père nous as invités à passer la nouvelle année avec lui dans son appartement.

Elle se souvient avec clarté du dernier jour de 2012, sa nervosité parce qu'au fond d'elle Felicity savait que quelque chose changeait, à l'époque elle n'aurait jamais imaginée ce qu'allait réserver son avenir.

De son désir de se sentir belle pour la première fois depuis la découverte de sa grossesse, de son excitation et de son impatience. Du sourire timide mais charmé d'Oliver. De la joie du petit William qui s'était jeté sur elle comme si elle était déjà un membre de sa famille. De la facilité avec laquelle Lilly s'était habitée à être dans les bras d'Oliver, elle qui d'ordinaire n'aimait pas restée trop longtemps loin d'elle. De la prévenance qu'avait eu Oliver en choisissant un repas qui contenait presque tout ses aliments préférés. De la vision qui devenait presque commune de Lilly et William jouant ensemble ou plutôt de William qui tentait de jouer avec elle, sans véritable réussite. Du hurlement de William lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient sous du gui, _gui qu'Oliver avait juré ne pas avoir mis_ , et de son insistance pour qu'ils se donnent un baiser comme dans les films que regardait sa tante Thea. Du sentiment incomparable des lèvres de l'homme qui deviendrait son meilleur ami, son confident, son amant, son mari et le père de ses enfants sur les siennes. De la photo qu'ils avaient pris à minuit, tout les quatre, ce qu'ils sauraient plus tard être leur première photo de famille mais certainement pas la dernière.

_ Je suis vraiment un masochiste, d'abord la sœur et puis… je peux pas croire que ça moi la raison derrière votre premier baiser… faut que je raconte ça à mon rendez-vous de ce soir, elle va me manger dans la main après.

_ William Mason !

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

Felicity secoua la tête avec un léger sourire et soupira de bonheur en sentant les bras de son mari entourés sa taille par derrière, sa joue se posa sur la sienne dont son chaume lui piqua délicieusement la peau, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent contre son ventre, elle se pencha un peu sur le côté et Oliver en fit de même pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent en un doux baiser, pas bien différent du premier qu'ils avaient partagés quinze ans plus tôt.

Perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux ils ne remarquèrent pas le sourire heureux, quoique victorieux, de William, son plan avait marché finalement, se dit-il, songeur. Et il l'avait eu son bébé, une petite sœur de préférence, il avait même eu plus que prévu initialement. Une maman qui l'aimait autant que la vie elle-même et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Qui pouvait dire avoir accompli ça ?

 _Il était un putain de vrai génie._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés cette deuxième partie, n'oubliez pas de me le dire ça sera mon cadeau en retard ;). Cette histoire clôture l'année 2017 pour moi, et normalement courant janvier une nouvelle devra arrivée, elle est terminée, et raconte... Eh bien non, ça sera une surprise lol.**

 **Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2018, bonheur et santé à vous !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
